Varados en la isla
by starsinmymind
Summary: Un acontecimiento extraño para ambos, ninguno sabe por qué están en ese lugar. Beckett aún no se hace a la idea de tener que estar con Castle todo el tiempo, lo sigue odiando como la primera vez. ¿Qué es lo que en realidad pasó?
1. Chapter 1

Seguía un poco confundida y los tragos de anoche no ayudaban en mucho. Pocas veces se encontraba en esa situación, pero ahora lo que le alarmaba era aquel sonido, obviamente no estaba en su habitación. ¿Era lo que en realidad imaginaba? Por supuesto que era eso pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior? A esas horas se supone que debía estar en su cama pero para sorpresa de ella, no era así. Claramente escuchaba las olas del mar y unas cuantas gaviotas, sentía la brisa caer sobre su piel. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al mirar.

Rápidamente se reincorporó y miró hacia su derecha, ahí estaba Castle.

-¡Maldita sea!... ¿Qué demonios pasó anoche? -pensó.

Comenzó a llamarlo para que despertara pero él no se movió. Castle comenzó a protestar y al tercer llamado de ella, despertó. Al igual que Beckett, se sorprendió al abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué diablos hiciste, Castle? -lo empujó de los hombros.

-Hey... cálmate... ¡yo no hice nada!

-¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo te explicas que estemos aquí?

Los dos se levantaron de la arena y Beckett comenzó a caminar de allá para acá. Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cómo es que habían llegado hasta ahí. Era imposible que ellos lo hubieran hecho, aparte, Beckett odiaba a Castle, jamás aceptaría ir con él a ningún lado.

Ambos se encontraban en una pequeña isla situada aproximadamente a dos kilometros de la playa en la que habían estado con los chicos la noche anterior. Los dos seguían sorprendidos, pero lo peor de todo es que no había ninguna lancha o algún bote con el que pudieran regresar. Estaban varados en una isla.

-¡Claro que fuiste tú, no te hagas el inocente!

-¡Ya te dije que no!

-¡Pues no te creo...! -dijo y caminó hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba él.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A cualquier lugar en donde no estés tú.

-¡Beckett...! -le gritó Castle, pero ella no volteó, sólo alzó su mano haciéndole entender que no quería hablar con él.

Castle pateó la arena, estaba muy molesto. Fue tras ella pero al adentrarse en la isla se dio cuenta de que iba a ser difícil encontrarla, habían demasiadas plantas; árboles, arbustos, palmeras, también animales, pues sí ¿qué más iba a haber? Veinte minutos mas tarde se dio cuenta de que no la encontraría, así que decidió ir a buscar algo para comer, pues ya comenzaba a tener hambre.

Por otro lado, Beckett había estado caminando, topándose con muchas cosas. Se sentó en un pequeño tronco que parecía haber sido tirado por un rayo. Comenzó a pensar en demasiadas cosas, cosas que le habían estado sucediendo, pero... ¿Por qué en todo lo que le pasaba tenía que estar él? Aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo, lo odiaba por ser como era, mujeriego, idiota, ególatra y muchas cosas que ella pensaba. Era una pesadilla. Si iban a estar en esa isla por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, era mejor estar alejada de él.

Unos minutos más tarde, se dio cuenta de que su estómago estaba reclamando por comida así que tuvo que levantarse para ir a buscar algo de comer, algún fruto tenía haber ahí.

Pasaron otros veinte minutos más y por fin encontró un banano, no era mucho, pero le serviría para sobrellevar el hambre. Mientras comía escuchaba algo que llamaba su atención, si estaba en lo profundo de la isla ¿cómo es que escuchaba agua?, el mar estaba un poco retirado de donde se encontraba ella. Siguió el sonido y cuando por fin llego al lugar de donde provenía aquello, quedó maravillada.

Una hermosa vista se presentó ante sus ojos, era una cascada aproximadamente de unos diez metros proveniente de algún punto de la isla, la flora que la rodeaba era increíblemente hermosa, todo en ese lugar lo era. Se acercó hasta la orilla y se arrodilló para tentar con sus manos el agua que ya había caído, estaba deliciosa. Por un momento ponderó la idea de meterse pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía otro cambio, así que no lo hizo. Se levanto y subió unas cuantas rocas que habían, dándose cuenta de que la llevaban a un lugar detrás de la cascada. Ahí había una pequeña cueva, entró y observó que era espaciosa, bien podían caber unas cinco personas, salió nuevamente y vio a Castle.

Él al igual que ella, había escuchado la cascada y fue en su busca. Cuando Castle la miró salir de ahí, le sonrió, pero a Beckett no le simpatizó nada. Bajó un poco fastidiada y cuando pasó por un lado de él, ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra. Él no sabía por qué ella se comportaba de esa manera, ¿tanto lo odiaba? La tomó del brazo para detenerla y ella lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Beckett... ¿qué te pasa?

-¿Ahora también me vas a seguir aquí? ¡Quisiera que me dejes tranquila aunque sea por un día!

-¿Qué es lo que te hago para que te comportes de esa forma conmigo?

-¡Suéltame! -le dijo y comenzó a forcejear.

-Te soltaré si me lo dices.

-¿Se te hace poco esta bromita de estar solos en esta isla?

-Ya te dije que yo no lo hice... ¡¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?!

-¡Déjame en paz! -por fin se pudo soltar con otro forcejeo y caminó con apuro para salir de ahí.

Castle se quedó observando todo aquello, decidió que era mejor dejarla sola. Subió por las rocas cómo lo había hecho Beckett anteriormente y se quedó en la cueva por mucho tiempo.

Otras horas pasaron, si iban a quedarse por mas tiempo ahí, necesitaban buscar comida. Cada quien anduvo por su lado, en ocasiones se encontraban pero Beckett trataba de no mirarlo ni dirigirle la palabra.

Cuando ella había juntado lo necesario, decidió buscar un lugar para poder quedarse. Por otro lado, mientras Castle iba juntando frutos, se encontraba con unos animales que jamás se imaginó ver.

Las horas iban pasando y no había señales de que pudieran regresar, ni siquiera alguna persona navegando por el mar, alguien a quien pudieran pedir ayuda. Estaba comenzando a oscurecer y ambos habían decidido salir a la playa. Parecía imposible dejar de encontrarse.

-¿Ya has comido algo? -le preguntó él, al verla sentada en la arena.

-¿Qué ahora te importa mi alimentación?

-¿Podríamos tener una conversación bien? ¿Sin que estés de mal genio todo el tiempo?

A Beckett no le gustó para nada lo que Castle le había dicho, más bien su presencia es lo que no le gustaba. Era tan complicado estar cerca de él sin pelear, pero no iba a hacer lo que él quería.

-Mira Castle. Estamos aquí. En la isla. Solos. Sin saber si podremos regresar o si alguien vendrá por nosotros. ¿Y ésto es gracias a quién? -le decía obviando su respuesta.

-¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que yo no hice nada?

-¿Cómo sabes que no fuiste tú? ¡Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no recuerdas ni lo que estabas haciendo ayer por la noche!

-¡¿Cómo sé yo, que no fuiste tú?!

-Por favor Castle... ¿yo?... ¿raptarte a ti?... primero tendría que dejar que un camión me pase por encima.

-Se que sueñas conmigo cada noche.

-¡Qué dices!... En todo caso serían pesadillas.

-¿Así que sí lo haces?... Interesante.

-¡Jamás dije que fuera cierto!

-Pero tampoco lo negaste -le dijo él moviendo sus dejas.

-¡Pues no lo hago!

-Muy tarde para responder, nena.

Beckett se levantó, estaba harta de esa discusión y Castle se levantó junto con ella.

-¡Eres odioso! -le dijo enfadada.

Castle no pudo resistirse, la tomó por la cara y después la besó.

* * *

_**¿Qué tal esta nueva historia? **_

_**Esta idea tan loca me llego en las noches de insomnio y no he podido dejar de pensar en ella. Sólo les digo que no tendrá muchos capítulos, será una historia corta.**_

_**¿Reviews? **_㈏5


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Pero quien te crees que eres? -le dijo enojada cuando por fin pudo zafarse de él con un empujón. Le dio una fuerte bofetada que creó un gran estruendo, pero eso sólo provocó que Castle volviera a sostenerla- ¡Suéltame!

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré?

-Eres un idiota si crees que voy a corresponderte...

Castle trató de volver a besarla pero esta vez Beckett alejó su rostro y después le dio un fuerte pistón.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarme! -le dijo y se alejó.

Beckett comenzó a correr mientras Castle aún se quedaba en la playa soportando el dolor de aquellos ataques por parte de su compañera. En ese momento un relámpago se hizo presente, seguido de una ligera lluvia que pronto se convertiría en un diluvio.

La detective corría dirigiéndose al lugar que había encontrado para resguardarse del agua pero se dio cuenta de que no podría estar ahí ni por un par de minutos. Pensó un momento y recordó aquella cueva detrás de la cascada, siguió corriendo a toda prisa pero jamás se percato de las ramas que habían tiradas y eso hizo que tropezara lastimándose el tobillo. No pudo levantarse enseguida, le dolía el pie con cualquier movimiento que hiciera, pero de alguna forma tenia que seguir, tenia que ir a ese lugar para no seguir mojándose.

Castle fue a buscarla, era obvio, jamás hacía caso a lo que ella le decía pero ahora quería asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien. Aquella lluvia ya estaba comenzando a ser diluvio, cada vez caía el agua con más y más fuerza.

Beckett había conseguido ponerse de pie, estaba completamente empapada pero eso ya no le importaba, lo que quería ahora era descansar en aquel lugar. Su pie estaba comenzando a dolerle más, pero así en ese estado comenzó a avanzar, iba cojeando ya que no podía apoyar bien el pie. Le tomó mucho tiempo llegar hasta su destino pero por fin lo consiguió, entró en la cueva y se sentó quejándose por el dolor.

Castle estaba perdido, le resultaba más difícil ver las cosas de noche. Al igual que Beckett tropezaba con unas cuantas ramas pero jamás llegó a lastimarse como ella. Estuvo buscándola por un rato más hasta que algo cerca de ahí llamó su atención, se acercó y pudo observar que se trataba de una pequeña chosa. No sabía cómo es que podía haber algo como eso en ese lugar, tal vez era de algunas personas que al igual que ellos habían quedado varados y se las ingeniaron para construirla con los mismos materiales que les brindaba la isla.

Se acercó hasta ahí y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, la chosa estaba abandonada o quizá sólo estaba ahí por atractivo, quien sabe, pero él no dudó en entrar, al hacerlo pudo observar que había unas cuantas cosas pero no sabía por qué.

Estuvo unos segundos más ahí y después reaccionó, su compañera seguía en quien sabe donde y él estaba comenzando a distraerse. Salió de inmediato y volvió a buscarla. Por mucho rato estuvo gritando su nombre, pero muchos de esos gritos fueron acallados por truenos. No sabía en donde más buscar, unos minutos después recordó aquel lugar en dónde la había encontrado unas horas antes e intentó probar buscando por allá.

-¡Beckett!... ¡Beckett!... -Subió las rocas para llegar al lugar y cuando estuvo ahí la vio. Beckett estaba hecha bolita, abrazándose a sus piernas con el rostro escondido- Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

-¿Qué quieres? -le dijo en tono neutral, alzando la cabeza.

-Vine a buscarte... -contestó, pero ella no volteaba a mirarlo- Encontré un lugar en donde podemos protegernos de la lluvia.

-No necesito ningún lugar... aquí estoy bien... ya puedes irte.

-Beckett...

-¡Vete, Castle!

-Ven conmigo -le dijo y trato de tocar su pie pero ella le apartó la mano antes de que él la alcanzara a rozar.

-No me toques...

-Esta cueva no está en condiciones para que pases la noche, a demás... hace mucho frío y podrías atrapar un resfriado.

-¿En algún momento te pedí un consejo? -seguía hablando en ese tono de voz. No entendía por qué él tenia que seguirla a todos lados.

-Si no vienes por las buenas, tendré que llevarte por las malas.

-¡No te atrevas...!

Castle no le hizo y se acercó a ella para llevarla en brazos pero Beckett trató de alejarse fallando completamente, su pie no le permitía hacer nada. Cuando él estuvo frente a ella, ésta comenzó a tirarle manotazos para que no la tocara, Castle se llevó unos cuantos golpes hasta que por fin pudo cargarla.

-Castle... bájame. Ya te dije que no iré a ese lugar.

-¿Por qué eres tan testaruda?

-¿Por qué eres tan necio?

-Touché.

-No estoy para bromas, bájame o te irá muy mal.

-¿Qué me va a hacer detective? -preguntó divertido al verla así. Acercó su rostro al de ella y Beckett trató de alejarse pero él la sostuvo con fuerza impidiendo que se moviera.

-Por ahora... sólo esto... -contestó y retorció su oreja con mucha fuerza- Para la otra, será otra cosa y créeme... te dolerá mucho más -Castle sentía como si ella estuviera arrancándole la oreja, gritó y después la soltó repentinamente haciendo que ella cayera mal y se lastimara más el pie- ¡ESTÚPIDO! -le gritó.

Beckett se giró para sostenerse de la pared y poder alzar la pierna, comenzó a quejarse por aquello mientras Castle aún no sabía que le sucedía.

-¿Que tienes? -preguntó preocupado.

-No tengo nada, ya vete.

Castle juraría haber escuchado su voz temblorosa, se acerco para verificar que todo estuviera bien, pero vio sus ojos un poco nublados.

-¿Qué te pasó en el pie? -preguntó al momento de ver que no lo apoyaba, ella no le contestó. Castle tocó con cuidado en donde Beckett se había lastimado pero después lo regañó.

-¡No me toques!

-Te torciste el tobillo, ¿cierto? -ella no contestó- Beckett no puedes quedarte aquí y menos así -señaló su pie- Aparte... enfermarás si te dejas esa ropa puesta.

-¿Y qué quieres... que me desnude? Lo siento, pero no voy a darte ese gusto -dijo burlona.

-Escúchame... -le habló e hizo silencio por un rato- Encontré una chosa en donde se supone, debíamos estar... Ahí hay ropa nuestra y no preguntes por qué, porque yo tampoco lo se. Yo no te traje a aquí, ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo es que llegamos a este lugar. No se por qué me odias tanto pero eso no impide que yo quiera cuidar de ti. Y ahora sí... ¡O me acompañas por las buenas, o tendrá que ser por las malas!

-No te irás de aquí, ¿cierto?

-Me conoces perfectamente para saber lo que haré.

-Te equivocas... no te conozco en absoluto.

-¿Entonces? ¿Vas... o te llevo? -Beckett revoleó los ojos y comenzó a cojear, Castle la miró unos instantes hasta que se le hizo eterno- ¿Esperas que lleguemos a ese paso?

-Dijiste por las buenas, ¿no?... No me gusta que la gente tenga que llevarme.

-Pues lo siento pero esta vez te llevo yo, si vamos a tu paso llegaremos en la mañana.

-¡Castle! -le dijo cuando él la alzó antes de que ella lo viera venir.

Por todo el camino ella estuvo discutiendo, que nos vamos a caer, que cuidado con la piedra, que eso, que aquello, total que Beckett jamás dejó de decirle algo a Castle y este le contestaba que todo estaba bien. Trató de apresurar el paso, pues el agua seguía cayendo y ellos volvían a mojarse completamente.

-¿Podrías apresurarte? ¡Nos estamos mojando!

-Agradece que al menos no venimos a tu paso.

-Yo no fui la que te dijo que me sacaras de la cueva, Castle... mejor vete tú solo y yo me regreso a donde estaba.

-Ni loco, además... ya casi llegamos.

Caminaron menos de un minuto y cuando llegaron a la entrada Beckett hizo que él la bajara, no pensaba cruzar la puerta en brazos de su compañero. Entró a saltitos y cuando estuvo cerca de una especie de cama observó que en un baúl había ropa y otras cosas.

-Castle... ¿Estás seguro de que esto es mio?... Porque yo no lo reconozco.

-Mira esto... -le extendió una nota que había encontrado en el piso después de leerla.

_Chicos, sabemos que cuando despierten querrán asesinarnos, eso si es que recuerdan y si no... ahora ya lo saben. Decidimos hacer esto porque hemos visto la actitud que toman al estar cerca, el propósito de esto es que lleguen a conocerse mejor y que aprendan a convivir._

_Si despertaron en la playa y no en esta chosa, es por el simple hecho de que Esposito no quiso ayudar a mover a Castle, por tal motivo, tuvimos de dejarlos a los dos en la arena. Lo sentimos._

_Les dejamos algunas prendas para que puedan utilizar por los siguientes días y Beckett... por favor trata de dejar a Castle con vida para cuando volvamos por ustedes._

_Atte: Los chicos de la 12th, especialmente Lanie._

Beckett terminó de leer la nota y después miró sorprendida a su compañero.

-Ahora ya no tienes por qué culparme -se defendió haciendo un gesto de inocencia.

* * *

_**Ahora ya saben por qué están en ese lugar, un plan con maña de los chicos.**_

_**¿Qué les pareció?... ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! **_㈏5


	3. Chapter 3

-¡No esperarás a que me desvista enfrente de ti! -le dijo Beckett un poco molesta por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-No estaría mal...

-¡Castle!

-No esperarás a que me salga sólo para que te vistas... -le contestó de la misma forma- Se está cayendo el cielo, Beckett. No pienso mojarme más por el día de hoy.

-No me importa... O te sales... o me quedo con esta ropa.

-Oye, no voy a verte...

-¡Largo!

-No saldré.

-Entonces no me cambiaré y si me enfermo será tu culpa -le recriminó.

-¡Aún no se por qué siendo tan... linda, tienes ese carácter! -le dijo y salió azotando la puerta detrás de él.

-Idiota -dijo entre dientes- ¡Mas vale que no mires por la ventana! -le avisó.

-Apresúrate que el agua está fría.

-Sería bueno que te quedaras ahí.

-Si sigues discutiendo entraré en este mismo instante y me importará poco si estas vestida o no.

-Ni se te ocurra... que no vivirás para contarlo.

-¿Y quien dijo que quería contarlo? Sería nuestro secreto -le dijo para molestarla un poco.

-¡Cada día eres más odioso!

-Y tú más bella...

-¡¿Podrías cerrar la boca?!

-¿Te molesta que te digan lo hermosa que eres?

Beckett no contestó, si quería terminar con todo aquello lo mejor sería ignorarlo, sabía que en algún momento él terminaría hartándose y no hablaría más. Estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos más hasta que Castle comenzó a sentir frío allá afuera.

-Voy a entrar... -dijo y abrió la puerta para pasar.

-¡Castle! -gritó ella en cuanto vio que la puerta se abría y se giró para darle la espalda. Beckett se había puesto un vestido blanco que dejaba su espalda descubierta pero aun no había terminado de amarrarse la parte de arriba al cuello.

-¡Lo siento! -contestó sorprendido, se tapó los ojos y se dio media vuelta para no mirar- No creí que aún no estuvieras lista. Me estaba congelando allá afuera y...

-Si hubiera estado lista, te habría avisado... -contestó.

-Lo siento... -volvió a decir.

Beckett terminó de cambiarse y volteó para mirarlo, observó que él se había girado y sonrió. Al menos no era un depravado, pensó.

-Ya puedes... ver -dijo ella y él poco a poco fue quitando su mano del rostro.

Castle se giró y cuando la miró quedó boquiabierto, aquel vestido le quedaba perfecto, Beckett se veía hermosa.

-Wooow... te ves...

-No hace falta que lo digas, Castle... Mejor cámbiate ya, que si no... el que enfermará será otro y no quiero cuidar de nadie -le dijo ella, tratando de sonar indiferente.

-Para que veas que soy un caballero, te dejaré quedarte aquí dentro y no te sacaré a patadas como lo hiciste tú, conmigo.

-No, pues gracias... -le dijo ella con sarcasmo- De veras que eres un caballero -agregó en el mismo tono- Cámbiate ya, ¿quieres?

-¿Por qué tanto apuro?... ¿Acaso quiere verme sin ropa, detective?

-Por favor, Castle... ni que fueras la gran cosa.

Castle ignoró ese ultimo comentario y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, Beckett por un momento se quedó observándolo pero después reaccionó y se giró rápidamente provocando una sonrisa en él, le divertía la actitud que su compañera tomaba en algunas ocasiones.

Beckett estaba nerviosa, tenía sus ojos cerrados y aparte de eso los cubría con una mano para no mirar.

-¿Podrías pasarme el pantalón? -preguntó unos minutos mas tarde, después haberse secado.

-¿Qué acaso no tienes manos?

-Por supuesto que sí, pero... creí que mi cercanía te molestaría... por eso te lo pido, pero si no, no te preocupes... yo voy por él- dijo y se acercó.

Beckett sintió su cercanía, así que decidió alejarse caminando unos pasos hacia la derecha.

-Ya puedes mirar... -dijo Castle unos minutos después.

Beckett giró y vio que él aun seguía abrochándose la camisa. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se posaron en el torso marcado de su compañero, perdiéndose ahí un momento. ¡Diablos...! ¿Qué hacía ese hombre para estar tan...?

Regresó a la realidad un poco tarde, Castle había notado aquella mirada pero no quiso hacer nada porque sabía que en algún momento, podría intimidarla.

-Para la otra... avisa hasta que estés presentable... -Trató de aparentar pero obviamente no le salió. Su rostro comenzaba a tomar un tono rojizo ante la fija mirada de él.

Castle se acercó lentamente a ella y cuando estuvo a unos pocos pasos de distancia, Beckett lo amenazó.

Comenzaron a discutir de nuevo y un rato mas tarde conversaban acerca de cómo se acomodarían para dormir. Él decidió dormir en suelo para que su compañera se quedara en la "cama". Tardaron en conciliar el sueño, ninguno de los dos podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera regresar.

A la mañana siguiente Castle se despertó y al levantarse observó que Beckett no estaba. Salió de la chosa y fue a buscarla a la cascada pero no la encontró. Al regresar por el camino, pudo oír su voz, ella estaba hablando con alguien. Siguió caminando hasta que la encontró, Beckett estaba hablando con una cacatúa mientras le daba pedacitos de mango del que ella comía.

-Beckett... buenos días.

-Buenos días... -contestó ella sin mirarlo y siguió dándole de comer al ave.

-¿Me puedo sentar? -preguntó indicando un espacio que sobraba en el tronco en el que ella estaba sentada.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó con indiferencia y volteó para mirarlo.

-Aún no se que te pasa, ¿por qué te portas así conmigo?

-Mira, Castle... agradezco lo que hiciste anoche, pero hasta ahí, ahora puedes ir por tu camino y dejarme tranquila.

-Sólo si me dices qué es lo que te hice.

-Lo sabes perfectamente -le dijo molesta y se levantó, estiró su brazo para que el ave subiera a su mano y lo llevó con ella.

Beckett caminó tratando de alejarse de Castle, pero este la seguía de cerca. Comenzó a notarlo y se giró para gritarle, estaba harta de que la siguiera a todos lados.

-¡¿QUE NO PUEDES DEJARME SOLA?!

-¡Quiero que me digas qué es lo que te hice! ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué pasa?... Pasa que eres un idiota... que crees que todo gira entorno a ti. Crees que todos deben admirarte por quien eres y que por eso puedes hacer lo que desees... ¿Sabes qué?... Haz lo que se te pegue la gana, pero a mi... déjame tranquila.

Beckett siguió caminando hasta llegar a la cascada y estando ahí, se sentó en la orilla. Sentía un gran coraje, todo lo que Castle hacía la ponía mal. No se explicaba por qué le pasaba eso, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero en ocasiones como la noche anterior, le provocaba demasiadas cosas que no quería aceptar.

Se odiaba a ella misma por lo que estaba comenzando a sentir y más aún por eso que él le había hecho, se sentía estúpida, no podía controlar eso que le estaba pasando y ahora tenía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder.

Trató de calmarse. Unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero ella no quería llorar. Acarició a la cacatúa y cuando oyó a Castle acercarse, se limpió las lágrimas que habían salido. Quiso ignorarlo pero no pudo, él siempre hallaba la forma de conseguir una palabra suya.

-¿Será que por una vez en tu maldita vida puedas hacer caso a lo que te diga y me dejes sola?... ¿O es que acaso no sabes el significado de esa palabra?

-Primero quiero que me digas qué fue lo que te hice y después veré si te dejo sola.

-Eres irritante... -dijo y se puso de pie. Estaba a punto de caminar pero Castle la sostuvo del brazo.

-No dejaré que te vayas hasta que me lo digas.

-¡Suéltame!

-No...

-Castle...

-¡¿Qué te hice?!

-Me mentiste. ¡Mientes como todos!... Los hombres son unos idiotas -escupió- No se cómo pude creerte, fui una estúpida al creer todas esas palabrerías. Eres igual que todos... ¡No! ¿Sabes qué...? Eres peor que todos ellos juntos... -estaba comenzando a fallarle la voz, estaba sintiéndose vulnerable- Eres un idiota, un arrogante, un estúpido mujeriego que juega con todas como si no les hicieras daño. Estoy harta de tu presencia, de tus palabras, estoy harta de ti... ¡TE ODIO! -le gritó esto último, pero él aun no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Beckett... Si me dijeras qué es lo que te hice te lo agradecería mucho porque no estoy entendiendo nada.

-¿Qué no tienes suficiente con todo eso?... Bien "señor no entiendo nada"... -dijo furiosa- Te apareces en comisaría con cualquier pretexto sólo para arruinar mi día, tratas de seducirme a cualquier hora, me dices cosas que jamás... ningún hombre me había dicho en toda mi estúpida vida, aparentas ser el príncipe de los cuentos de hadas pero después de eso... te importa poco, ¿por qué?... porque el señor aquí presente se va con la primera que se le cruza enfrente.

-¿Pero qué...?

-Por favor, Castle... deja de aparentar, no caeré en tu jueguito. En cuanto vengan por nosotros quiero que te largues y no vuelvas a buscarme, quiero que te alejes de mi... que desaparezcas de mi vida.

Esta vez Beckett desapareció del lugar, no quería verlo. Trató de correr pero le fue inútil, el pie aún seguía doliéndole. Por todo el camino estuvo secándose las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar, llegó a un gran árbol en donde se sentó y comenzó llorar para desahogarse.

Mientras Castle pensaba en todo lo que Beckett le había dicho, observaba al ave caminando entre las rocas en donde su compañera lo había dejado.

-¡Es eso..!. -dijo unos segundos después, al recordar cada palabra de ella. Ahora sabía por qué estaba así- Tengo que explicarle todo y tú me vas a ayudar -le dijo al ave, pero esta le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar alejándose de él.


	4. Chapter 4

Aun debajo del árbol, con tantos sentimientos encontrados, no podía dejar de llorar. No se explicaba por qué tenia que sucederle eso a ella. No quería hacerse a la idea, aquello no era normal, en ocasiones le daban ganas de asesinarlo y en otras, simplemente quería abrazarlo, sentirlo cerca.

Algo que sí tenia claro, era que jamás estaría en ninguna relación con él, no merecía sufrir más de lo que ya le habían provocado, sentía que ella no podía ser feliz de ninguna forma.

Estaba cansada de los hombres, por eso se había prometido no enamorarse jamás, pero tal parece que ahora todo eso estaba en su contra. Por más que quería olvidarlo, dejar de pensar en él, no podía. Ya estaba formando parte de ella, pero no, ella no quería reconocerlo, no iba a aceptarlo.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Beckett se encontraba nuevamente en la cascada, afortunadamente para ella, no había vuelto a ver a Castle desde hace ya rato. Tenía un poco de calor y una idea se cruzo por su cabeza, no estaría mal meterse al agua. Miró para todos lados y observó que no había nadie, tal y como lo había pensado. Se despojó de la ropa y se metió al agua. Estando ahí, la disfrutó cómo si hubieran pasado años de no sumergirse en ella.

Varios minutos anduvo nadando sin darse cuenta que alguien se acercaba. Beckett no notó aquella presencia pues estaba de espaldas.

Lentamente esa persona fue acercándose hasta estar cerca de la ropa de aquella mujer, tomó el vestido entre sus manos y lo sintió un momento. Observó la figura de Beckett un rato, pero sin ver nada más que su espalda, esa mujer era hermosa. Acercó la prenda a su nariz y sintió el aroma de ella impregnado en el vestido.

Sin imaginarlo, Beckett giró para salir del agua pero quedó paralizada al ver aquello que ocurría, aquel individuo seguía mirándola sin importarle mucho lo que ella pudiera pensar. Rápidamente Beckett se cubrió como pudo y se sumergió hasta el cuello.

-¡Castle! ¿Qué diablos haces ahí? -preguntó asustada y avergonzada.

-¿Tú que crees? -le respondió.

-¡Vete de aquí!

-¿Y si me meto al agua contigo? -preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, le gustaba molestarla de vez en cuando.

-Ni te acerques... ¡Lárgate ahora mismo!

-No me iré, si quieres salir tú... adelante... -dijo él gesticulando con sus manos.

Lo había conseguido, había hecho molestar a Beckett tan sólo con su presencia, pero eso último también le había ayudado a ganarse más su odio.

-¡Suelta el vestido! -le dijo enojada.

-Está bien... -respondió él y dejó la prenda en donde estaba- ¿Saldrás de ahí? -preguntó después.

-No... primero tienes que irte... -trataba de calmarse.

-Pues... me dan ganas de quedarme aquí -le dijo y se sentó por un lado de su ropa.

-¡Lárgate ahora mismo!

-¿Ni siquiera un por favor? -preguntó y ella no le respondió- te propongo algo... yo me doy media vuelta y tú sales del agua.

-No... no saldré hasta que te vayas.

-Entonces quiero ver cómo estarás cuando te arrugues como una pasa por quedarte mucho tiempo ahí dentro -dijo para convencerla.

Harta de todo aquello, Beckett tuvo que aceptar, no iba a quedarse más tiempo en el agua para después parecer una anciana.

Castle se dio media vuelta y ella salió rápido del agua, después se cambió lo más rápido que pudo antes de que a él se le ocurriera voltear. Cuando ya estuvo lista se le puso enfrente y le dio una fuerte bofetada.

-¡Eso es para que aprendas a no andar de mirón! -le dijo furiosa e iba a marcharse pero él la sostuvo del brazo y la regresó tomándola con fuerza.

Antes de que ella pudiera hacer o pensar cualquier cosa, Castle ya se encontraba invadiendo sus labios. Aquel acto la había tomado desprevenida y al principio no pudo hacer nada, pero después comenzó a forcejear y a darle unos golpes en el pecho.

Después de varios segundos él la soltó y la miró fijamente.

-Y eso es para que aprendas a que cada ves que me pegues, yo te besaré...

Beckett iba a darle otra bofetada pero no iba arriesgarse a que él volviera a besarla, se quedó un momento mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido y después sonrió. Castle no comprendió a qué venía eso, pero tampoco pidió una explicación.

Ella se acercó a él y en un rápido movimiento lo empujó haciendo que Castle cayera al agua.

-Ups... -le dijo riendo y después se marchó.

* * *

Un rato mas tarde, la cacatúa apareció caminando con una flor en su pico. Beckett la vio y sonrió, se le hacía extrañó y gracioso ver que un ave hiciera eso. La cacatúa se acercó hasta ella y dejó la flor en su regazo.

-Beckett... -le habló Castle más tarde. Había tardado bastante en enseñarle al ave a sostener la flor.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? -preguntó fastidiada.

Ambos se encontraban en un lugar rodeados de grandes árboles y otro tipo de vegetación en donde se podía estar tranquilos, si es que lo deseaban. Había demasiadas flores, frutos y unas cuantas aves.

Tal parece que aquella isla tenía muchos lugares secretos.

-Quiero aclarar las cosas... Beckett no pode... -no pudo terminar porque Beckett lo interrumpió.

-No hay nada que aclarar, Castle. Tú haces con tu vida lo que se te plazca y yo con la mía lo que me parezca, fin del asunto -dijo y se levantó.

-¡Escúchame!... -alzó la voz y a ella le sorprendió que le hablara de esa forma.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que me sigas mintiendo? ¿Para que te burles de mi como una estúpida? No gracias... ya he tenido suficiente de ti.

-Todo esto es por Sasha, ¿cierto?... Me viste con ella la otra noche y por eso estás así.

-Piensa lo que quieras... -le dijo y se apartó de él.

-Beckett... ella sólo es una amiga...

-Una amiga como muchas otras -contestó con sarcasmo- Ultimadamente... ¡¿A mi qué me importa lo que hagas con tu vida...?! Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, tú y yo no somos nada.

-¿Y por qué te molesta tanto? -preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella.

Beckett abrió los ojos ante esa pregunta, obviamente le molestaba, pero también le molestaban las mentiras de él, todo eso de "por fin encontré a la persona con quien verdaderamente quiero estar".

-¿Quién dijo que a mi me molesta? -respondió con otra pregunta tratando de evitar la pregunta anterior.

-No es necesario que nadie lo diga... Beckett... lo noto en tu mirada, en tu manera de responder... el carácter con el que últimamente has actuado no es el mismo de antes.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Claro que sí y lo sabes.

-Sólo estás encaprichado conmigo, pero de una vez te digo que no tienes oportunidad. Será mejor que busques a esa amiga tuya, te aseguro que ella estaría dispuesta a darte eso que quieres.

-Ni siquiera la conoces para que hables así de ella...

-Perfecto, defiéndela... Vete con ella de una vez... ¡Anda! ¿Qué esperas? -le gritó.

-Aunque quisiera, cosa que no pasará nunca... -aclaró- No podría.

-Eso dices ahora... pero te aseguro que en cuanto volvamos, tú irás con ella... la llevarás de paseo... le mentirás como acostumbras... ¡y después la llevarás a la cama!

-No sabes lo que dices...

-¿Que no sé?... ¿Entonces cómo resultará todo?... ¿Primero la llevarás a la cama?... Después, no sé... le vas a decir que...

-¡Es lesbiana! -soltó repentinamente, aquella discusión no estaba llevando a nada y aparte de todo, se estaba saliendo de control- Sólo es una amiga, Kate.

-Beckett para ti -le dijo solamente sin saber que más decir.

-¿Ahora vez por qué es imposible que esté con ella?... Sólo quiero estar contigo, como te lo dije la primera vez... y como te lo he demostrado siempre.

Beckett se quedó sin palabras. Después de aquella confesión no sabía que decir. ¿Todo ese tiempo había tenido celos de una mujer a la que ni siquiera le gustaban los hombres? ¿Qué pasaba con el mundo? ¿Acaso éste también quería jugarle una broma?

-Castle... no importa lo que digas o lo que hagas... siempre serás el mismo.

-Te aseguro que no, Beckett he cambiado. Yo...

-¡Basta, Castle! -le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- No me importa nada, yo no puedo tener una relación ni contigo... ni con nadie.

-Date la oportunidad... Necesitas a alguien que se preocupe por ti, que esté a tu lado cuando lo necesites...

-Yo puedo sola... No hace falta que... -comenzaba a temblarle la voz, bajo la mirada y después volvió a alzarla- no hace falta que nadie se preocupe por mi... He vivido sola todo este tiempo... no necesito de nadie... -dijo y no pudo más, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Castle se acercó a ella y le frotó los hombros. Se odiaba por hacerla llorar, no le gustaba para nada verla vulnerable. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y limpió las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

-Ya no estas sola, Kate... -le dijo ésto mirándola a los ojos y lentamente fue acercándose hasta juntar sus labios con los de ella.

* * *

_**¡Qué final!... Me emociono yo sola xD**_

_**Vuelvo a decirles... creo que volveré a actualizar hasta el próximo fin de... pero si me da tiempo entre semana, no dudaré ni un segundo en subir capítulo. **_

_**Yo misma estoy que me como las uñas... **_

_**Ah, otra cosita: Mil gracias por el apoyo que me brindan... lo tengo muy en cuenta, chicos. :***_

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Era increíble que aún diciéndole las cosas directamente a Castle, no hiciera caso de nada. Por más que Beckett quería alejarse de él, no podía, Castle no se lo permitía. En ese momento se encontraba en medio de una lucha: sus sentimientos le decían que se olvidara de todo, que debía tratar de ser feliz, mientras que su razón le decía todo lo contrario.

No sabía cómo iba a terminar aquello, pero sin duda, no sería de la forma en que acabaría lastimada. No merecía sufrir más. Se repetía a sí misma que eso no volvería a ocurrir.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando Beckett sostuvo las muñecas de Castle, quien aún se encontraba tomando su rostro y apartó su boca de él lentamente.

-No, Castle... -dijo con una voz muy baja- Basta ya de todo... debes alejarte de mi -lo miró de cerca, aún estaban a corta distancia.

En ese momento Beckett no tenía la fuerza necesaria para hacer nada, sólo quería estar tranquila, pero teniendo a Castle cerca, no sería posible.

-¿Por qué huyes de todo, siempre?

-Yo no huyo de nada.

-Entonces ¿por qué te alejas? Kate... ¡te atemoriza todo lo que tenga que ver con felicidad!

-¡Be-ckett!

Hasta ahora nada estaba resultado como ella quería, pero no iba a ceder a lo que Castle quisiera. Se mantuvo retirada de él, hasta que Castle volvió a avanzar.

-¿Por qué haces tan difícil las cosas, Ka... -se interrumpió- Beckett?

-¿Difícil? -preguntó tratando de comprender- Castle, aquí el único que hace las cosas difícil, eres tú. Jamás haces caso a lo que los demás te dicen, haces lo que te plazca en el momento que se te venga en gana, sin importarte lo que otros piensen.

-¿Debería importarme? -preguntó- Si me importara lo que otras personas piensen, no sería yo mismo. Haría lo que ellos quisieran.

-Sería al menos una opinión.

-No me agrada fingir quien no soy.

-¿Y por qué lo haces conmigo? -preguntó en tono neutro- ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Una persona no debe cambiar por agradarle a otra, no serías tú mismo si lo hicieras. Castle... no dejarás de ser quien eres.

-¡Contigo es diferente!...

-¡Es igual...! Naciste para jugar con las mujeres... ¿Cómo sé que no jugarás conmigo también?

-Porque yo te...

-¡NO TE ACERQUES! -le gritó cuando él se acercaba cada vez más.

-¡Te dejaré tranquila...! -dijo por fin- pero antes haré algo que será para ver si en verdad quieres que me aleje... -le dijo acercándose cada vez más- si reaccionas como sé que lo harás... seguiré insistiendo, pero si me equivoco y no ocurre nada... entonces me iré y no volverás a saber de mi, en tu vida -dijo seguro de sí.

Beckett caminaba hacia atrás tratando de alejarse de Castle, pero en pocos segundos su camino terminó, un árbol no la dejo retroceder más. Trató de ir hacia otro lado pero Castle la hizo regresar, situándola de nuevo entre el árbol y él. Hizo una especie de cárcel con sus manos y acercó su rostro al de ella.

-No harás nada. No soy tu experimento -dijo molesta.

-Jamás dije eso... -contestó el, a unos pocos centímetros de su boca.

Castle estaba tentándola, quería comprobar lo que ya sabía, por otro lado, Beckett no dejaba de pensar en lo que él estaba a punto de hacer, estaba completamente segura de que aquello sólo lo hacía para fastidiarla. Trató de empujarlo pero no pudo, trató pegarle pero tampoco le resultó, Castle juntó un poco su cuerpo al de ella y al instante la besó.

Beckett comenzó a resistirse. Trataba de apartarlo pero no podía, Castle era demasiado fuerte. Aunque sólo fuera un contacto de labios, ella estaba comenzando a sentir cosas, era inútil negarlo, y Castle, conociéndola muy bien, sabía que algo pasaba.

Por cada segundo que transcurría, Beckett dudaba en si podría mantenerse fuerte, sabiendo cómo era Castle, no estaba segura de lograrlo. Abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo pero Castle no se lo permitió, se adueñó de su boca con demasiada intensidad y ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Castle la exploró y jugó con esos labios que tanto le gustaban, sin duda estaba disfrutando aquello, cosa que Beckett, no mucho, o tal vez sí, ni ella misma sabía qué le ocurría. Siguió forcejeando hasta que él la tomó de la cintura y la apretó más hacia sí, después de eso, perdió la conexión con su cerebro y sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba besándolo.

Lentamente fue subiendo sus manos hasta situarlas en los hombros de su compañero. Castle se sentía increíble. No había otra cosa que le gustara sentir sobre sus labios, si no eran los de Beckett. Para él eran como una especie de droga, desde que los había probado no quería dejar de hacerlo, esos labios se habían convertido en su vicio. La intensidad de aquel beso fue en aumento, hasta el punto en el que Beckett tuvo que enredar sus dedos en el cabello de él porque sentía la necesidad de profundizarlo aún más.

Ambos lucharon por tener el control y unos minutos más tarde, Beckett reaccionó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Intentó apartar a Castle pero no le resultó, él seguía besándola con vehemencia. Le dio unos golpes en el pecho, pero tampoco no la soltó, entonces se le ocurrió una forma de apartarlo. Mordió su labio inferior con mucha fuerza haciendo que comenzara a sangrar e inmediatamente Castle se apartó, quejándose del dolor.

-¡¿Pero qué...?! Maldición, ¡como duele! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! -preguntó él, limpiándose la sangre que salía de su labio mientras aguantaba el dolor.

-¡¿Y todavía lo preguntas?! -le dijo un poco molesta, tratando de recuperar el oxígeno- ¡¿Qué diablos crees que obtendrías con eso?!

-Lo que en realidad obtuve... -contestó- tu aceptación... -agregó después.

-Estás imaginando cosas...

-Por supuesto que no... Pero eres demasiado orgullosa y por eso no aceptas que en verdad paso.

-Maldita sea, Kate... ¡¿No podrías ser más obvia?! -pensó para sí misma- ¿Y si me dio la gana de besarte, qué? Eso no significa que haya sentido algo.

-No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo, cada vez eres más mentirosa...

Beckett achicó los ojos con furia y le entraron unas ganas incontrolables de darle una bofetada pero el pobre ya había tenido suficiente con la mordida, así que se contuvo.

-No puedes saber eso. No me conoces.

-Te conozco perfectamente como para saber que en este mismo momento estás pensando en cómo deshacerte de mi.

La detective se sorprendió al escuchar eso, ¿Es que acaso él podía leerle la mente? Castle la observó detenidamente y supo de inmediato que estaba en lo cierto. En ocasiones le divertía hacerla rabiar, pero se decía a sí mismo que llegaría un día en el que no necesitaría hacerlo más.

-Te equivocas -contestó ella.

-De nuevo estás mintiendo...

-¿Y si te dijera que estoy preocupada?

-¿Tú? ¿Preocupada? ¿No te habrás golpeado en la cabeza?

-Es en serio, Castle. Tu labio no deja de sangrar -le dijo acercándose a él para revisarlo y tomó su rostro.

-¿Ahora eres enfermera?

-¿Quieres dejar de hablar? -lo regañó.

-Voy a estar bien, Beckett -le dijo y tomó sus manos- no te preocupes.

Beckett lo miró directamente a los ojos y se perdió en ellos un momento, entonces hubo una conexión instantánea que ninguno de los dos se pudo explicar, era absurdo negar lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Castle, un rato después.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó, tratando de comprender a qué venía eso.

-Por todo lo que te hago; Por besarte en contra de tu voluntad, en ocasiones mi impulsividad puede más que yo -dijo con sinceridad.

-Sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer -contestó y miró su labio de cerca- Tardará un poco en cerrar.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa ahora. Quisiera estar bien contigo, Beckett... aunque sólo sea por el tiempo que estemos aquí... ¿Hacemos una tregua? -preguntó con ojos suplicantes.

-¿Harás caso a lo que te diga? -preguntó y el asintió sin pensarlo dos veces- ¿Seguro?

-¡Seguro! -afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien... -fingió resignación y caminó alejándose de él.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A conseguir comida... comienza a hacer hambre.

* * *

Un rato mas tarde, Beckett reía a carcajadas por lo que Castle trataba de hacer. Ambos se encontraban en la playa, él había encontrado unos palos algo gruesos y con una piedra los había afilado para pescar al modo antiguo.

El escritor se encontraba en un área baja en donde los peces llegaban sin ningún inconveniente, afortunadamente el sol aún no se había ocultado y podía ver con claridad, lo único malo era que desde hace ya casi media hora, Castle trataba de ensartar la punta en algún pez para poder cenar, pero parecía que aquellos animales veían venir la lanza, ya que cada vez que Castle iba a clavarla en ellos, desaparecían.

-Es inútil... ¡Jamás conseguirás la cena, Castle! -Beckett seguía riéndose de él mientras lo veía.

-En lugar de estarte burlando, deberías ir prendiendo la fogata...

-Es más divertido ver como pescas.

-Si tan divertido te parece... ¿Por qué no vienes a pescar tú?

-Tú quisiste conseguir la cena, yo no te obligue a nada. Además, me pregunto cómo es que ganaste ese trofeo de pescador, si ni siquiera has estado cerca de darle a uno.

-Es diferente pescar con una caña que con una lanza.

-Lo que tu digas... -dijo y se levantó de la arena para después ir con él.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando Beckett llegó hasta su compañero, éste le dijo que sería mejor buscar otras cosas que comer, los peces jamás iban a dejarse pescar, pero Beckett no hizo caso. Trató de quitarle la lanza a Castle por un largo rato mientras él se negaba rotundamente, no le daría esa arma para pescar. En un intento fallido por alejarse de Beckett, ella le quitó la lanza y se alejó de él por un momento.

-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? -preguntó Beckett tratando de aminorar la dificultad que eso podía tener.

-No te no lo imaginas.

-Por Dios, Castle. No seas tan exagerado...

-No exagero, es muy difícil. Intenta pescar uno... -le dijo haciendo señas.

Beckett rodó los ojos y avanzó lentamente hacia los peces, quería a demostrarle a Castle que eso no podía ser tan difícil. Cuando estuvo a una cierta distancia, su compañero gritó haciendo que ella se espantara y espantara a los peces.

-¿Pero que demonios? ¡Castle! -le gritó.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que qué? ¡Te la pasas fastidiándome en todo!

-Claro que no...

-¿No? ¿Y lo que acabas de hacer qué es? -preguntó mientras se acercaba a él, estaba muy enfadada- ¿Acaso te parece divertido ver cómo muero de hambre?

-No -contestó, tratando de reprimirse la risa- Kate... Yo...

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que soy Beckett para ti!

-Está bien... -dijo alzando sus manos con las palmas abiertas como si tratara de detenerla- No lo he hecho para divertirme... estaba apunto de caer por eso fue que grité.

-¿Caer?... Castle, ¿me estás tomando el pelo? -siguió avanzando hacia él sin mirar en dónde pisaba- Porque si es así, tú...

-¡Kate el pozo! -le avisó Castle cuando ella caminó más, pero ella no pudo hacer mucho.

Su pie tocó el fondo del hoyo haciendo que perdiera el equilibro y cayera. Afortunadamente para ella, no había sido el pie que tenía lastimado, se quejó un poco y después Castle fue a ayudarla.

Pareciera que aquella isla tenía algo en su contra, por más que Beckett trataba de cuidarse, le era imposible. No entendía por qué todo le pasaba a ella, tal vez Castle era el causante de todo. Sí, desde que él había llegado, todas esas cosas le ocurrían.

-Déjame ayudarte... -le dijo Castle, cuando estuvo por un costado suyo.

Beckett se había mojado completamente al caer y el vestido que llevaba comenzaba a traslucirse un poco. Castle casi no podía dejar de mirar, se decía a sí mismo que eso no estaba bien, pero era imposible no verla. La inspectora hizo el aman de levantarse pero perdió el equilibrio y aunque esta vez el escritor había alcanzado a sostenerla con fuerza para evitar que cayera de nuevo, no le resultó y cayó sobre ella por la inercia que llevaban.

Beckett soltó un pequeño gemido cuando su compañero cayó sobre ella. Maldición, ¿ahora también eso?... Bueno, tal parece que Beckett no cargaba con la mejor de las suertes. Cerró un momento los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos, pudo sentir la mirada intensa de Castle. ¡Por un demonio! ¿Cuándo podría estar alejada de él?

-Castle... no era necesaria tu ayuda... levántate... -le dijo ella, demasiado cerca de su rostro- yo puedo sola...

Por más que quería apartar su mirada de él, no podía, ¿por qué esos ojos tenían que ser malditamente hechizantes? La incomodidad estaba llegando a ella y comenzaba a percibir los pensamientos de él.

-Aléjate... -dijo Beckett y lo empujó un poco.

Castle, habiendo estado apoyado sólo de sus manos, se tambaleó perdiendo el equilibro y cayó después por un lado de ella.

-Te ves increíble -se atrevió a decir cuando su compañera se había levantado del agua.

-Te crees gracioso, ¿no? -contestó un poco molesta- ¡Busca otro lugar al qué mirar! -le dijo ésto último chapoteando agua hacia él, con su pie.

Beckett no avanzó ni tres paso cuando sintió los brazos de Castle rodeándola por detrás. Se había sorprendido tanto que tembló un poco cuando estuvo atrapada por él.

-No me creo gracioso -le dijo muy cerca de su oído, rozando la oreja con sus labios.

Beckett sintió un pequeño escalofrío y Castle pudo notarlo, la piel de su musa estaba erizada. Sonrió al saber que era él el causante de todo eso.

-¿Qué te dije hace un rato, Castle? -dijo sin moverse.

-No lo recuerdo... -mintió- dicen que los hombres no tenemos memoria.

-Sólo cuando les conviene... -contestó y forcejeó para soltarse sin obtener resultados.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-A cualquier lugar en donde pueda estar alejada de ti. ¡Suéltame!... -le gritó- Quisiera no verte aunque sea por... el resto de mi vida.

-¿Por qué será que no creo nada de lo que me dices?

-Será porque eres una persona arrogante que piensa que todos quieren estar cerca de ti.

-No soy arrogante...

-Lo siento señor "Don Perfecto" -dijo con ironía.

-Quisiera poder besarte de nuevo... -le dijo otra vez cerca de su oído.

-Castle, no eres un adolescente... no te comportes como tal.

-No puedo contenerme... eres...

-¡Déjame! -le gritó- Castle, es en serio... suéltame -le pidió un rato después.

-¿Qué ocurre, Beckett? -preguntó cuando la dejó libre.

-No puedo darte nada de lo que me pides, Castle... Nadie jamás podrá obtener algo de mi.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo dije, no me hagas repetirlo...

-Todo puede cambiar. Sólo date la oportunidad...

-Ya no, Castle. No puedo hacer eso, no volveré a pasar otra vez por lo mismo.

-¿No confías en mi?

-No confío en nadie...

-Te hicieron mucho daño... -afirmó para él mismo- Beckett...

-¡Basta, Castle! No quiero seguir hablando de esto, es algo que no te incumbe.

Dicho ésto, Beckett se retiró, pero Castle no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, algo se le tenia que ocurrir, él iba a conquistarla y ganarse de nuevo su confianza, aunque dudaba en si alguna vez la había tenido.

Un rato más tarde los dos ya habían comido, Beckett había decidido salir a la playa para distraerse un poco y se dio cuenta que Castle seguía ahí. Observó desde lejos lo que su compañero hacía y después sonrió cuando lo vio tirando una piedra al mar.

Aún seguía preguntándose cómo es que ese hombre podía hacerle sentir demasiadas cosas. Estaba apunto de irse cuando lo escucho llamarla.

-¿No vendrás? -preguntó sin mirarla. Desde hace un rato él sabía que Beckett se encontraba ahí, podía sentirla a distancia.

-Preferiría que no.

-Sólo es un momento... -dijo y ahora sí la miró.

Beckett lo pensó por un rato hasta que Castle volvió a insistir. Ella se acercó lentamente y sin decir nada, se sentó cerca de él para sentir el calor del fuego. Por un largo rato estuvieron en silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir y permanecieron así hasta que Castle habló.

-Siento lo de hace un rato... -dijo y Beckett lo miró- Tal vez tengas razón y me comporte como un adolescente, pero... eso sólo ocurre cuando estás cerca de mi. No sé qué es lo que me haces Kate -continúo y ella carraspeó un poco incómoda.

-Mejor no digas nada, Castle... Dejémoslo ahí.

-Sólo quiero decirte que...

-Por favor, Castle.

-Es que...

-Castle...

-Haré que cambies de opinión sobre los hombres, algún día.

Beckett puso los ojos en blanco y después lo regañó.

-Algún día te enamorarás...

-Lo veo muy difícil.

-¿Se puede saber por qué?

-Como si no lo supieras...

-Beckett... ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte si no me dejas?

-Nadie pidió ayuda.

-Pues la necesitas.

-¿Para eso me hiciste venir? ¿Para decirme qué es lo que necesito? Si vas a estar así, mejor me voy -dijo e iba a levantarse pero Castle la sostuvo de la muñeca.

-No... por favor quédate... -pidió y ella lo miró a los ojos.

-Tengo sueño, Castle.

-Unos minutos más, prometo que me quedaré callado.

Beckett no contestó pero volvió a acomodarse en su lugar y Castle le agradeció con una sonrisa el que le hiciera compañía. Los minutos fueron pasando y sin darse cuenta Beckett se había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas. Cuando Castle la miró no pudo evitar sonreír y acercarse más a ella, era increíble poder verla así, tan tranquila.

Sin hacer mucho movimiento, Castle la acomodó entre sus brazos y disfrutó del momento, obviamente si Beckett despertaba, su vida correría peligro pero le importaba poco ahora que sabía lo que era tenerla así.

Viéndola dormir y sintiendo su calor, Castle comenzó a cantar en voz muy baja.

-Aquí estoy yo para hacerte reír una vez más, confía en mi, deja tus miedos atrás y ya verás... -Beckett comenzó a moverse al sentir la voz de Castle, pero no despertó- Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios, es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar, déjame entrar. Le pido al sol que una estrella azul viaje hasta ti y te enamore su luz... -sin saber cómo, Castle estaba haciendo que Beckett se acomodara más entre sus brazos. Aquello estaba provocando que su corazón latiera más rápido- Aquí estoy yo abriéndote mi corazón, llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor, no temas yo te cuidaré, sólo acéptame... -cantando este verso, Castle acarició el rostro de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, era increíble la manera en la que ella había reaccionado, aún estando dormida.

Un rato después Castle apagó la fogata y le habló a Beckett para ir a la chosa pero ella no contestó, estaba profundamente dormida. Castle la alzó en brazos y ella de nuevo se acomodó perfectamente en él, abrazándolo y escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello, haciéndole unas ligeras cosquillas al respirar.

Al llegar a la chosa, Castle la recostó sobre la "cama" y la observó unos minutos antes de irse a dormir.

-Castle... -habló entre sueños- no me hagas daño.

-Jamás -susurró él y acarició su mejilla.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola, chicos... Siento que los harto al pedir a cada rato disculpas pero también siento que es más molesto no actualizar seguido. Se supone que este capítulo iba a subirlo entre semana pero no pude porque me sentí un poco mal, por esa razón lo subo hasta ahora. Lo siento. **_

_**Por más que trato de no tardar mucho en actualizar, me es imposible. La escuela no me da tiempo de nada y mi inspiración no me está sirviendo de mucho estos días. **_

_**Sin decir más bla bla bla, les dejo este capítulo ¡Disfrútenlo!**_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Beckett comenzó a despertar, no recordaba haber llegado hasta ahí por sí sola, seguramente había sido Castle, pero ella había muy clara desde el principio, no le gustaba para nada que la llevaran en brazos.

Cuando despertó del todo, miró que Castle se encontraba sentado en el piso, con sus brazos sobre la cama y su rostro casi pegado a la de ella. Se alejó tan bruscamente de él, que chocó contra la pared, consiguiendo un golpe en la espalda y provocando que Castle despertara por el ruido que había hecho.

-Hey Beckett, ¿ocurre algo? -preguntó aún somnoliento, al ver que ella estaba recargada en la pared.

-¿Que si ocurre algo? ¿Se puede saber cómo es que estamos aquí? -preguntó algo enfadada.

-Yo te traje... ¿A caso querías dormir en la playa? ¿Con tanto frío?

-Al menos me hubieras despertado...

-Eso intenté... Pero estabas profundamente dormida.

-No creo que no hayas podido despertarme, ¡ni que fuera qué!

-Tienes el sueño muy pesado...

-Y para cerrar con broche de oro, me traes cargando.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?...

-No es necesario que nadie me lo diga... ¡Conociéndote...!

-Pues que mal me conoces -se estaba divirtiendo con aquello- te traje arrastrando por toda la arena, no iba a arriesgarme a que me hicieras daño, otra vez.

-¿Pero qué...? -le dijo y le tiró una de las almohadas que tenia cerca- ¡Eres un idiota...! -Castle no podía contener la risa- ¡Deberías inventarte mejores bromas!

-Pues te la creíste...

-Claro que no, sólo quería ver tu cara al pensar que lo había hecho... Qué fácil caes -le dijo y se acercó a él para jalarle la oreja.

-¿Y ahora eso por qué? -preguntó haciendo una cara de dolor.

-¡Por cargarme!... ¡Te dije muy claramente que no lo volvieras a hacer!

-Creí que me iría peor... -dijo en voz baja, pero Beckett lo escuchó.

-¿Quieres más...? -preguntó y trató de bajarse pero Castle la tuvo.

-No, no, no... Con eso es suficiente...

-Hmm... -entrecerró los ojos- que poco soportas.

-Suficiente tuve con la mordida de ayer... ¿No tuviste suficiente con eso?

-Si por mi fuera, lo volvería a hacer...

-Mmm... ¿Eso significa que esperas que vuelva a besarte?

-¡En tus sueños!

-Que sepa, detective... que en mis sueños... pasa mucho más que eso... -contestó con una sonrisa.

Beckett apretó los dientes conteniéndose a decirle otra cosa, lo odiaba, sin duda lo odiaba. ¿Quién se creía ese escritorsucho para soñar con ella?, pero ¿a quien engañaba? A Beckett le pasaba lo mismo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Kate? ¿Acaso eres bipolar? -se preguntaba internamente mientras apretaba sus puños.

Sin dirigirle la palabra, Beckett se levantó y salió de la chosa lo más rápido posible, no quería estar cerca de él. Castle no supo a qué había venido eso, pero decidió salir a buscarla.

Cuando él la encontró quiso hablarle pero ella lo ignoraba, Beckett en verdad estaba molesta. Ahora sí, no sabía qué es lo que tenía que hacer para estar bien otra vez con ella. ¡Maldición!, siempre terminaba metiendo la pata.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Castle decidió meterse a la cascada para refrescarse un rato, estaba haciendo un poco de calor y esa hora le pareció perfecta para nadar un rato. Mientras nadaba, se quedaba pensando en cómo solucionar las cosas con Beckett. No le gustaba que ella se enfadara de esa forma con él.

Beckett no sabía que Castle se encontraba en la cascada y cuando llegó hasta ahí, se quedó estática y lo observó un momento, pero después se escondió detrás de unos pequeños arbustos. Aquel hombre la mataba, en serio que lo hacía.

-Maldición, Kate... Tú no eres así... ¿Qué te está pasando? -se preguntaba mientras lo miraba a distancia- No finjas, bien sabes que te mueres por ese hombre... ¡Diablos!, ¡¿estoy teniendo una discusión conmigo misma?! Te estás volviendo loca, Kate... Pero tienes que aceptar que está muy... ¡Dios! -pensó y se mordió el labio.

-¿Al menos podrías disimular un poco? -preguntó Castle sin mirar hacia donde ella se encontraba- Vamos Beckett... Sé que estás ahí.

-¡Carajo! -pensó y se golpeó la frente con una mano- Vete de aquí, Kate... ¡Anda ya!

-¿Intentas huir? -siguió preguntando, ¿cómo rayos la conocía tan bien?- Beckett, sal de ahí -dijo de nuevo y ella apretó fuerte sus ojos y arrugó la nariz- Si no sales, iré por ti.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! -preguntó fingiendo fastidio cuando apareció ante él.

-¿Ahora quien es la que espía?

-Mejor me voy... -dijo y dio media vuelta para irse pero Castle volvió a hablarle.

-¿No quieres quedarte?

-¿Para qué? Puedes estar tú solo.

-No es lo mismo.

-Ese no es mi problema...

-¿Puedes venir?

-No.

-Beckett... Sólo quiero que hablemos...

-¿Y no puedes hacerlo como la gente normal? Sal de ahí y hablamos.

-Mmm... el agua esta deliciosa, ¿no quieres entrar? -le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¡No, Castle!

-Kate... -volvió a insistir cuando ella se giró y él nadó hasta la orilla- ¿Me echas una mano?

-¿Es en serio, Castle?

Castle no contestó, sólo estiró su mano y pidió ayuda nuevamente con su mirada. Beckett rodó los ojos y tomó la mano de él, estaba apunto de hacer fuerza para ayudarlo a salir cuando éste le ganó aquella acción y terminó tirándola al agua.

Beckett salió sorprendida a la superficie, esta vez sí que lo mataba.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! -le gritó realmente molesta y lo empujó.

-Necesitamos hablar.

-¿Y piensas que voy a hacerlo de esta forma? Cada vez eres...

-Beckett...

-Apártate -le dijo cortante.

-Beckett...

-Castle, por favor... -advirtió.

-Yo necesito...

-No quiero hablar contigo.

Beckett lo esquivó y nadó para salir de ahí, no quería estar más tiempo con él, estaba apunto de llegar a la orilla cuando Castle se sumergió y tiró del pie de Beckett, sumergiéndola y regresándola hacia él. La detective comenzó a patalear para salir a la superficie al igual que Castle, pero a ella le resultaba un poco incomodo puesto que se encontraba con ambas piernas a cada lado de su compañero.

Cuando estuvieron arriba, Castle la tomó de la nuca y la besó sin más. Beckett se resistió pero él siguió besándola porque sabía que ella le correspondería. Unos segundos más tarde, tal y como él lo había pensado, Beckett dejó de resistirse y enredó los dedos en su cabello para besarlo con la misma intensidad en la que lo hacia el escritor.

Esos besos provocaban algo en ella, jamás iba a aceptarlo, pero sin duda, eso pasaba. Beckett disfrutaba cada vez que él jugaba con sus labios, era una acción tortuosa y placentera a la vez. Sabía perfectamente que Castle no la dejaría tranquila ni un segundo y era absurdo molestarse por sólo haberla cargado o confesarle que soñaba con ella. Tal vez lo que Beckett no quería era Castle se hiciera ideas que no eran.

Él mordisqueó el labio inferior de ella y la escucho gemir al instante. No pudo contenerse y la apretó más hacia sí, haciendo que Beckett reaccionara y después lo empujara.

-¡Siempre encuentras la forma de fastidiarme! -le dijo agitada.

-Es la forma que encuentro de detenerte...

-Y lo haces muy bien -pensó, pero no lo dijo- Pues deberías quitarte esa costumbre porque podría traerte consecuencias -aparentó enfado.

-¿Y que me va a hacer, detective?... Si se puede saber.

-Créeme, no quieres saberlo -contestó y salió del lugar.

* * *

Ya era de noche cuando Castle entró a la chosa y se encontró a su compañera un poco pensativa recargada sobre el respaldo de lo que aparentaba ser una cama. Beckett lo miró y no dijo nada, siguió en sus propios pensamientos.

Sin decir nada, Castle se acercó con rapidez y decisión hasta donde ella de encontraba.

-Perdón -sólo le dijo y después la besó.

Para su sorpresa, Beckett no trató de apartarlo, sino todo lo contrario. Ella correspondió desde el primer instante en el que Castle había invadido sus labios. La detective enredó sus dedos en el cabello del escritor y se abalanzó sobre él, lo besó con desespero y sintió que el aire comenzaba a faltarle pero no quiso alejarse de él. No sabía qué estaba haciendo, pero si interrumpía el momento tal vez nunca sabría lo que era estar con él.

Unos minutos más tarde Castle comenzó a deslizar uno de los tirantes del vestido de ella, dejándolo por debajo de su hombro y pasó a besar su cuello obteniendo unos pequeños gemidos por parte de su musa.

Ahora ya nada podía interrumpir ese momento, ambos quería que sucediera a menos que...

-¡No! -Beckett despertó sobresaltada con un poco de sudor en su frente.

Miró hacia todos lados y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola. Cerró los ojos un momento sosteniendose la cabeza y se maldijo por haber soñado con él.

Estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Castle y ahora sus "pesadillas" se estaban haciendo realidad, no podía conseguir sacarlo de su cabeza y ahora tampoco de sus sueños.


End file.
